


Amethyst's Cooking Show

by MasterArchfiend



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aprons, Cooking, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Sixsome, Slow Burn, Smut, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterArchfiend/pseuds/MasterArchfiend
Summary: Amethyst decides to start streaming a cooking show with some predictable results, especially if you looked at the tags.I have some other multiple chapter stories in the works, but in terms of length, this may be the longest since I want to try and work on my pacing skills. This means constructive criticism is appreciated.
Relationships: Amethyst/Blue Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe), Amethyst/Lonely Pearl, Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe), Amethyst/Pink Diamond's Pearl, Amethyst/Yellow Diamond's Pearl, Lapis Lazuli/Peridot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Amethyst's Cooking Show

**Author's Note:**

> This, like many of my ideas, was the result of a conversation with my friend Quartzlover913 and I hope this lives up to expectations.

Amethyst paced back and forth as Peridot clicked away at her computer. "Is it ready yet P-dot?" Said gem raised a hand before resuming typing. "If you want to be able to stream without my help, then you need to give me the time to do so. I don't get why you even need it with you having more time to learn basic site managment." The quartz leaned against a wall, rolling her eyes. "Cause I'm not a nerd like you." Now the green gem chuckled. "Right just a closet weeabo like Lapi-OOMMPPHH!"

As if sensing the incoming jab to her pride, Lapis appeared with a pillow to smack her girlfriend before acknowledging the purple gem. "Hey Amy. What are you two even doing?" She removes the pillow to smirk at the kitten like pout on Peridot's face. "Peri's helping me set up a streaming channel 'cause I wanted to do a cooking show, but getting a tv show is kinda expensive with the school to fund and stuff." The blue gem proceeded to lift up Peridot to put her in her lap so she could cuddle while the green gem continued to work while continuing to converse.

"Don't you do enough teaching at school? Why add to your workloard?" Amethyst got up to look over the shoulders of the other two gems as she replied. "I already do Friday night dinners and make lunches so I figured this would be a neat way to make that more fun." The bluenette nodded her head when Peridot raised her hands to smoosh Lapis's face. Apparently that was code for "Let me up" as that's what Lapis did, the green gem joting something down on a paper before handing it and a small camera robonoid to Ametheyst. "Here's the password and camera so you can get started. Now if you don't mind, I need to go check on Huey."

Amethyst raised a brow as her freind walked up to her room. "Huey?" Lapis slightly blushed. "We bought sea monkeys recently and she named the whole colony that for Peri-reasons." A loud crash and some explicet (for Peridot) cursing came from the room. "I better go check on her. Good luck with the show!" The quartz could have sworn she heard both giggling as she left, but brushed it off to hurry back to the house. 

Garnet was there, Cat Steven snoozing on her lap as some old western played. Before the purple gem could shut the door quietly she was addressed. "Pearl went grocery shopping so you'll have plenty to cook with." The quartz rolled her eyes with a smile. "Future Vison?" The fusion gave a small smile. "Nope. Peridot sent links out so we can watch your show. Pearl was very excited for it."

Apparantly she was as Pearl bought quite the assortment of ingredients. Enough that Amethyst had a bit of trouble figuring out what to make, but she decided to keep it simple.

Before she could ask if either of them wished to join her, Garnet was off to do...something that involved a phone call complaining about someone named Frankie and their camera while Pearl said she was going to hang out with Mothy, but happily shook her phone as she promised to still watch. This just left the moment of truth.

"Hey everybody! It's me, Amethyst! Wait...do I have to be more specific? The Crystal Gem. Does that work? Frac. I should try and come up with something for next time."

Ignoring her fumbling attempt to improvise an introduction, one could easily note the potatoes, hamburger meat and a small variety of vegetables. Oh. And the frilly lavender apron Amethyst wore. Unlike Peridot, the purple gem easily took being called cute as a compliment. 

Clapping her hands with a nervous chuckle, she began. "Okay so we're going to make something simple for our first go here: Homemade Fries and Hamburgers!" Amethyst proceeded to wash, skin and cut the potatoes into strips before putting them in a deep fryer. 

"We'll check on those in a lil bit. Now for the hamburgers. You can make these a lot of ways, but what I like to do is add onions, mushrooms and the spices into the patties before we put them on the stove. Now making them on the grill is better, but Lion burnt the curtains after knocking it over last time I tried to use it inside. Plus the smoke made the house stink so just stick to the stove."

Going silent for a few moments left Amethyst realizing that she didn't have much more to explain and she couldn't exactly cut to when everything is finished in a livestream. "Let's pass the time listening to whatever got left in the CD player." With a bit of fumbling soft jazz filled the room and Amethyst hummed alongside it, gently swaying her hips as she focused on the food. 

By the fourth track, a small mountain of burgers and fries was ready and now Amethyst wasn't too sure what came next. "Well P and G are out tonight. Bis has that dance class and I ain't interrupting whatever Lapidot is up to so I guess I am eating these myself."

Taking a large bite, the purple gem let out a small moan as the flavors filled her mouth. Not to pat herself on the back, but she made some darn good burgers. One bite turned into two burgers and a fist full of fries. Forgetting she was on camera, Amethyst stuffed herself full, at least remembering to cover her mouth when she burped. 

Before long all the food was in her slighly bloated stomach and she was quite tired. With no thoughts on an outro, she gave a simple "Night" before turning off the camera and falling asleep on the couch. 

She awoke about an hour later to a spotless kitchen and a note from Pearl. "Don't fret about the mess. Just don't leave any leftovers and I'll take care of everything else. Love Pearl."

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try and keep up a weekly update schedule to this and get out the next batch of Drabble Requests out tomorrow morning at the latest.


End file.
